


Pictures from the Lambsverse

by Zaxal



Series: Lambs To The Slaughter: A Good Omens Reverse AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: Art I've drawn for my Reverse Omens / Role Swap AU “Lambs to the Slaughter”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Lambs To The Slaughter: A Good Omens Reverse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Table of Contents  
2\. In A Blaze of Fury And Heartbreak (3964 BC)  
3\. Corvai's Hair


	2. In A Blaze of Fury And Heartbreak (3964 BC)

[From Chapter 4 "the temptation."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804756/chapters/50187548)


	3. Corvai's Hair

My Reverse!Crowley refuses to pick either a hairstyle or color. He changes both about as often as her gender changes.

No one will ever convince them that the two-toned hair isn’t cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my partner [Parker](https://transfemmbeatrice.tumblr.com/) for all that they've done both in developing this AU/fic and in enabling me to write it.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://zaxal.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/zaxalrie)!


End file.
